


A Virus Called Feelings

by Mchogone



Series: To Fix [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Non-Despair, Character Death, Death, Murder, Other, Typical DR, Yandere Kiibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: Amami Rantaro is a pretty nice guy.





	A Virus Called Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Amami's view from "A Bug Called Love". If the characters are off, it's because I have yet to really complete NDRV3.

Amami Rantaro is a pretty good-looking guy. Add that to his already calm and kind nature, and he’s every teenage girl’s dream. Amami’s known that about himself since he was young. He can’t find himself to care about romance all that much, however. He could get anything, and anyone, he wanted, so why flaunt it in other people’s faces? He would much rather be exploring the world than exploring the girls.

 

Here he is, in high school and hasn’t had a girlfriend yet. Well, none of his classmates (Except for one very _ matured  _ girl) really have either, so he supposes he isn’t alone.

 

The leaves outside of the high school were just now falling, and Amami would give anything to be out there instead of learning. He doesn’t even remember what they were learning about right now - math, maybe? He didn’t wonder for long, as the bell rung and everybody in his class started to get up. The boy in front of him only turned around, his face blank. His spiky plum hair reeked of dye and hair spray, and to the others he was an annoying and lying kid. He was short enough to be one too. Ouma Kokichi, the class nuisance. “Hey, Avocado! I’m finally free for a day, we should do something!” Translation : I want to procrastinate, let’s rob someone.

 

Amami shrugged his shoulders as he started putting his empty notebooks away. “Not today. I’m meeting up with Kiibo.”

 

“Keeboy, huh? Why do you hang out with him?”

 

“He’s a good kid.”

 

“A good  _ robot _ .”

 

Amami slugged his back onto his shoulder, walking past Ouma. Ouma huffed, quickly shoving his belongings into his own bag and catching up with Amami. Everybody had practically left the class at that point, it was a Friday after all and everybody just wanted to get home. “What’s so interesting about him, hmm? Do you like him or something?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“I bet he’s into you though.”

 

Amami stopped and turned to Ouma, “What makes you say that? Are you jealous of a robot?” Amami couldn’t help but crack a smile as Ouma’s face twitched. They were best friends - he knew exactly how to get under his friend’s skin. Even if it mainly consisted of comparing Ouma to Kiibo. “Why would I be ever jealous of a hunk of metal?! I’m leagues better than him!” Amami chuckled, causing Ouma to puff his cheeks out. “Fine! How about you and me start going out?! I wouldn’t be jealous anymore if I’m with you!”

 

This caught Amami off guard. He stared back at Ouma, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you asking me out..?”

 

Ouma crossed his arms, not bothering to look at Amami, choosing to stare outside the windows. “Yea. Let’s do it to see if Kiibo likes you - how about that? And to prove that I’m not jealous.” Translation : Ouma is completely jealous.

 

Amami couldn’t of cared less, as long as Ouma didn’t go to second base he’d be fine. “Sure. Let’s go hang out then. No robberies though.”

 

Amami started walking back the way they came, Ouma walking beside him while whining about how it was the only thing “exciting” anymore.

 

If only Amami had realized the artificially blue eyes that shone from the way he used to be heading, and how they held a more sinister idea than before. Maybe he could’ve stopped what came later.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

It had been three weeks since Ouma and Amami started “dating”. They had told all their classmates a day after they agreed to do this, and all of them seemed happy about the news. All except for Kiibo, who was strangely indifferent. Ouma claims that their plan was working.

 

Amami waited outside of the school for Ouma. Once class had ended, Ouma claimed he was going to grab something and bring it to Amami outside of the school. It had almost been an hour since then, but Amami was patient. Knowing Ouma, it was probably something big.

 

Another hour passed, and Amami sent a quick text to make sure he was fine. He let 10 more minutes pass with no reply, before sending another text. 5 minutes, and Amami starts dialing Ouma’s number. It was unlike him to ignore any text, especially for 15 minutes.

 

Amami sighed with relief as the call was answered “Koki-,” He was stopped short with the sound of gurgling and gasping from Ouma. He suddenly yelped, accompanied by the sound of something hard slamming nearby, making Amami jumped. Afterwards, there was no sound, other than some far off footsteps.

“Kokichi?!”

 

No response.

 

“KOKICHI?!”

 

Still, no response.

 

Amami quickly ended the call, looking for any evidence for where Ouma could be. He didn’t look for long, as a new message appeared in their chatlog, with an address to a nearby abandoned warehouse. He took off running, not caring that the sky had darkened and that it had begun to rain.

 

He slammed open the warehouse’s side door, soaking wet. Some lighting stoke nearby, illuminating the entire room. It also illuminated the corpse of Ouma Kokichi, laying butchered with a box smashed onto his head, his phone still on nearby. He was sprawled out, arms and legs full of various bullet holes and knife wounds. The holes had deliberately managed to miss his heart and lungs, though. Amami stood and stared for what felt like forever, before dialing the police.

  
Once again, Amami didn’t notice the metal boy standing right next to the door, hidden by a couple of boxes. He took Amami’s frantic speech to make his exit, quietly and quickly.


End file.
